Generally, in transportation equipment such as an automobile and a motorcycle, a suspension device intervenes between the vehicle body and the wheel. This suspension device includes a suspension spring and a shock absorber. The suspension spring elastically supports the vehicle body and absorbs the shock due to the unevenness of the road surface. The shock absorber reduces the expansion and contraction motions in association with shock absorption. Accordingly, the suspension device reduces transmission of the shock due to the unevenness of the road surface to the vehicle body.
In a saddle-ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle, a suspension device intervening between the vehicle body and the front wheel is referred to as a front fork. JP04-84941A discloses a front fork that includes a suspension-device main body. The suspension-device main body includes an outer tube and an inner tube. The inner tube is inserted into the outer tube such that the inner tube can advance and retreat. In the suspension-device main body, a suspension spring and a shock absorber are housed.
Like JP04-84941A, in an inverted type front fork in which the outer tube is coupled to the vehicle body while the inner tube is coupled to the wheel, the inner tube is coupled to the axle of the front wheel via a wheel-side bracket.
The wheel-side bracket includes a tubular holding portion opened toward the vehicle body side. The end portion on the wheel side of the inner tube is inserted into this holding portion to be threadably mounted.